The present invention relates to a glove whose unique features that provide one with the ability to text, touch and swipe a touch screen which can be desk size or hand held size with pin point accuracy. This accuracy is achieved with a glove formed of a soft compliant flexible conductive material which conforms to the finger tip profile of the user. The conductive material is present in the finger tip but does not detract from the normal dexterity, tactility and utility of the glove. The present invention in a broad sense relates to a finger covering having a particularized electro-conductivity feature and, more particularly, to a finger covering in the form of a glove having a particularized electro-conductivity feature for targeted activation of electronic device screens.
Electronic devices often include a computer-generated touch screen for the sake of convenience, mobility, and practical utility, the computer-generated touch screen being provided in lieu of a stand-alone keyboard. The computer-generated touch screen permits an operator to enter and manage data electronically. Typically, sensing controls or softkeys are presented to the operator on the touch screen, which permit the input of information or data commands, and likewise permit the device to receive and organize data, as well as execute corresponding commands. A person wearing a glove or a mitten may well have to remove the glove or mitten completely to use a mobile phone or other electronic device having such a computer-generated touch screen, in order that the person can complete transactions with the computer-generated touch screen with the requisite manual dexterity. In contrast to certain electronic devices that comprise data entry buttons raised relative to a base surface of the device, electronic devices comprising a touch screen require an interaction in which a capacitance feature of the touch screen is interrupted via, for example, a change in electrical conductivity at the selected local site of the touch screen. Thus, at least one stall or finger receptacle of the glove or mitten must typically be removed to thereby expose a finger so that the no-longer covered finger can be used to activate the touch screen. However, when in weather conditions that are cold, wet or otherwise unpleasant, or in circumstances in which it would be uncomfortable and unwieldy to expose a finger, the lack of a capability to activate a touch screen without uncovering a finger is a drawback of such heretofore available gloves and mittens.
Thus, there are benefits in convenience and usefulness that could be realized if a finger covering, or a hand covering extending over several fingers, were available that permits a wearer of the hand covering to precisely and conveniently activate the functions on a touch screen or other capacitance activated interface without the need to fully or partially remove the finger or hand covering.